


My ships (And others too) smut/fluff/angst book

by micahisboreddd



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micahisboreddd/pseuds/micahisboreddd
Summary: Requests plz. You can request any mcyts you want. Smut, fluff, angst, others.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy/5up, Jacob | Zelk/MegaPVP (Video Blogging RPF), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Hello all! This is my first chaptered book so I hope it doesn't suck! 

Feel free to request anything! I will try and do all of the ones I think are appropriate. No minors. My ships are in the tags, feel free to request different ones. <3

Request format-  
Ship: (Ship name/character x character)  
Type:(Angst, Smut, Fluff, or a combo)  
Prompt: Whatever the fuck you want.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5undy floof. Requested by 2 ppl,   
> A_person and KashmirSapphire  
> Also, Idk 5up's real name so I'll probably just call him 5 or 5up. And I'm not going to use anyone's real name. Unless its like Tommy and Wil because their names are their personas etc. Anyway, enjoy!

Fundy POV  
I was pretty nervous. 5 was coming over today. This was the first time we were going to meet in real life. Everything needed to be perfect. 

I ran around my house cleaning while Boots just messed up whatever I cleaned. That got annoying so I just put her back in my room and closed the door. After the house was clean, I put on a suit. My mom had gotten me this for my senior picture, and it still fit. Then there was a knock. I started freaking out but I put on a calm facade as I opened the door. 

"FUNDYYY!" It was 5! He dropped what he was holding and hugged me. 

"Hi 5!" I laughed at his enthusiasm. He pulled away, his face red, and picked up his suitcases. I grabbed one for him and put it on the floor in the living room. Boots ran out and sat on one, meowing. 

"Awww! Hi kitty! You're cute!" 5 cooed. 

"Hey!" I said, feigning jealousy. 

"You're cuter Funds." 5 said smiling. I could feel my face heating up at that.

"T-thanks. Uhm. Do you wanna go to dinner or something?" I asked. 

"Are you asking me out?" 

"Aren't we technically already dating?" I teased. His face got so red at that.

"Uh. I guess we are huh? Oh we should totally take a picture and post it!" 5 exclaimed. 

"Come here!" He waved me over and we took a selfie. He typed something in and posted it. I looked at what he tweeted.

'Me and my bf r going to dinner!' With the selfie we took under it. Oh god. The fans are going to eat that up. 

"Let's go!" 5 chirped, grabbing my arm. 

~~~

The restuarant was actually pretty good. I had never been there but 5 wanted to there so that's where we went. I smiled at 5 and he looked up at me happily. 

"Hey Funds, you got something right there." He whispered, wiping off the side of my mouth. 

After a minute, he twined his other hand with mine and we just kind of looked at each other. His hand was still on the side of my face and neither of us realized we were leaning down until our lips grazed each others. 

We both slowly closed our eyes and I felt his warm lips on mine. Our lips moved in sync as the smell of lemongrass enveloped me. We soon parted and just looked at each other, smiling.

"Wow..." 5 whispered.

"Hey 5." I said.

"Hm?"

"I love you." 

"I love you too, furry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very cliche first kiss scene.


	3. JealousBoyHalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeppy has been hanging out with Vurb a lot and Bad gets jealous and boom, slight smut.
> 
> Requested by PhyicBearLol

3rd Person POV  
Skeppy was hanging out with Vurb a lot lately and Bad didn't like it. He wasn't jealous but... He was envious. Jealous and envious don't mean the same thing, as Bad says. (Sure Bad, sure).

"Hey Bad! What's up?" It was Skeppy. 

"Hi Sgeppy."

"What's wrong Bad?" 

"Nothing." 

"Yeah right."

"What did you and Vurb do today?" 

"Are you... jealous?!?" 

Bad turned around with a heated stare. He saw Skeppy gulp and back up. Bad reached out and grabbed Skeppy's wrists, pulling him closer. Bad could feel Skeppy's warm breath against his face as Skeppy looked up at Bad. 

Bad leaned down and trapped Skeppy in a kiss. He squeaked and started kissing back. Bad shoved his tounge in Skeppy's mouth and put a hand in his hair, pushing his tounge in further. Bad was surprised at how submissive Skeppy was being but he didn't really mind. Bad picked Skeppy up, not breaking the kiss and carried him to the couch, setting him on his lap.

Bad started grinding his hips up against Skeppy's and pulled away from the kiss. Skeppy whined when he did.

"Needy Sgeppy." Bad whispered, kissing his neck softly.

Skeppy moaned softly as Bad started sucking and licking his neck harshly. Skeppy wanted to go further and put Bad's hand on his already hard cock. Bad pulled his hand away quickly.

"No Sgeppy. You've been with Vurb far to often. You don't deserve it. Now he'll know you're mine." Bad whispered and pushed Skeppy off his lap. Bad left the room, leaving Skeppy alone and still a little dazed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I hate this. Also, first time smut writer so was it bad? Probably XD  
> Anywho, the next chapter will probably be more lemon.


	4. Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Schlatt is abusing Quackity and Quackity goes to Techno's and they talk about it. Techno gets mad and tries to leave to kill Schlatt but Quackity stops him and smut happens. 
> 
> Bottom Techno  
> Top Quackity
> 
> Requested by Rae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU. Schlatt is still president, Quacity is vice president, Lmanburg isn't blown up, and Quackity and Techno are dating.

Quackity POV

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" I whimpered. Schlatt was currently yelling and hitting me for forgetting to do some paperwork. 

"Useless bird. Get it done before I get back, or there will be consequences." Schlatt snarled and kicked me into the wall before leaving. 

I pulled myself up and sat on my bed. I hate Schlatt. I knew there was one place I could go. Techno's. He told me I could go whenever I wanted to. So I put on a jacket and started the journey there. 

After about an hour, I was in the tundra. I knew his house was somewhere close so I went in a random direction and stumbled upon his house. Yes! It's freezing out here! I just walked in and Techno was sitting on his chair, reading. Without looking up he said,

"Hey Phil." 

"Oh yeah! That's me! Philza minecraft! How ya been mate?" I said in a terrible attempt at Phil's accent. Techno looked up in surprise. 

"Babe!? How did you get here?" 

"Through the door. Duh." 

"That's... whatever. What's up?" 

"Meh. Not much."

"What happened to your wings?" He asked, suspicious.

"Schlatt. I forgot to do some paperwork and he slammed me against the wall." I shrugged. I was used to being hurt by Schlatt. It wasn't a big deal. But apparently it was to Techno.

"HE WHAT? WHERE IS THAT BASTARD?" Techno yelled. He grabbed a sword, put on some armor, and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm gonna kill him. I'll be back soon ducky." 

"No! I know how much you hate him, but he's kind of the president." I said stepping in front of Techno. 

"Look ducky, anyone who hurts you deserves to die. And he hurt you. So he's dead." Techno explained softly. I looked up at him, I couldn't let him do this. If Schlatt died, Lmanburg would go down with him.

I took a deep breath and put my hands on his shoulders. He looked down at me and I put my forehead against his. I was on the tips of my toes and I leaned up and pressed my lips against mine. He froze. We hadn't kissed before so this was new for the both of us.

Third POV

Techno was shocked at this but gave in eventually. Quackity's toes were getting tired so he jumped up, without breaking the kiss, and wrapped his legs around Techno's waist. Now, Techno had never done this before so he wasn't sure what to do. Quackity however, being Schlatt's whore before he met Techno, knew all the stops. So when Techno opened his mouth to take a breath, Quackity shoved his tounge into Techno's mouth.

Techno gasped as Quackity's tounge traced every inch of his mouth. Then, the sensation was gone. But a new one came in its place. Quackity had started sucking and biting Techno's collarbone and Techno groaned in pleasure. 

Quackity snuck his hands up Techno's shirt and played with the waistband of his pants. Techno, being half hard already, was getting annoyed with Quackity ignoring his cock. So he quickly stripped and Quackity laughed. 

"Calm down mi amor." Quackity chirped, tracing the muscles on Techno's torso. Techno whined impatiently and grabbed Quackity's hand, bit Quackity pulled away and shook his head. Then Quackity did something Techno would've never expected. He sank down on his knees and held Techno's cock in one hand. Techno moaned at the touch and his cock twitched in Quackity's hand. Quackity saw that Techno's eyes were closed so he took this moment to enclose the head of Techno's cock in his mouth. 

"Q-Quackity!" Techno moaned loudly. He threw Quackity's beanie off his head and entangled his hands in Quackity's dark hair.

Techno came quickly down Quackity's throat and Quackity swallowed it up. 

"You did so good mi amor." Quackity assured and Techno had forgotten all about going to kill Schlatt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First lemon smut writing. Let me know how bad it was! Also, I'm so sorry the ending was rushed. I posted it on accident before it was finished so I had to write the ending really fast before anyone read it. 😰😓😣😭


End file.
